


He's Like a Rose (It's prickly)

by Namdongsaeng (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Friends With Benefits, He's also hooking up with Sehun, Kyungsoo has two men after him, Kyungsoo is a femboy, M/M, Sehun is ruining it for Kai and Channie, Top Oh Sehun, cross dressing, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Namdongsaeng
Summary: Do Kyungsoo had been hooking up with Oh Sehun since freshman year in college.On his way home, he managed to find two men,and he realizes maybe he shouldn't be so rude.(Will add tags as it progresses)





	He's Like a Rose (It's prickly)

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm..
> 
> This is going to be short (probably)
> 
> !SMUT!

Kyungsoo let out a gentle moan as Sehun's hands gliding down his sides, stopping at the _lovely_ ass of his friend. Wait - were they even friends? Sure, they'd known each other for a while, but it was always just hook ups for a nice piece of a submissive boy's ass. Sehun couldn't get enough of Kyungsoo. And he knew that. Its just the way his moans came out, and his usual threatening exterior was blocked by the fact he was being pleasured by someone at least four inches taller than him. And, _lord_ , were those faces he made were _hot_. Sehun would almost instantly get turned on by the fact he was so lovely, looking like that; all frizzled and completely at Sehun's disposal.

_Fuck._

Kyungsoo hadn't noticed that Sehun had removed his pants and boxers until he felt a hand on his dick. _"Shit.. Sehun."_ He moaned out the younger boy's name, arching closer to him with a wanton whimper. It caused said male to chuckle, rubbing his thumb over the head of Kyungsoo's cock. It was pretty and erect, and quite small. It had always been _small_. And Kyungsoo never had a problem with it. It gave him another reason to be submissive towards others. Though, there were always downsides. He was often mocked a lot, and laughed at for being such a femme boy. Boys at his high school even went far enough to dress him up as a girl and use his body.

And Kyungsoo fucking _enjoyed_ it.

Being stricken out of his thoughts by a finger inside of him, he looked up at Sehun with beautiful lustful eyes. _"You have no idea how pretty you look, Kyungsoo."_

* * *

Kyungsoo zipped up his black jeans as Sehun cleaned up his stomach. The rag he had been using was almost completely filled with semen, now. It wasn't the shorter male's fault, really. It was Sehun's. He had insisted on four _fucking_ rounds of pounding into Kyungsoo's tight ass. Not that the older boy really minded. Sehun loved to slam himself into Kyungsoo, and he enjoyed the feeling of being filled with the younger boy. Hell, that's why Kyungsoo was over there twice a week at least. God, he worried his poor roommate sick. Honestly, he felt bad for his Chinese roommate. He was always kicking out Yixing, or always away from him.

Throwing on the pastel pink shirt he wore there, he let Sehun put his choker back on him. '"Thanks, hunnie." he mumbled, earning a nod from the blonde male. "I have to get going. It's 2am and Yixing is probably worried sick about me." Kyungsoo excused himself, putting on his black hoodie. Sehun rolled his eyes. "Alright. See you in a day or two?" He said, smirking. Kyungsoo nodded in response, letting himself out of the other male's dorm. Jogging down the hall and out of the building, he made his way to his dorm. Which, unfortunately, was on the other side of campus.

* * *

Two large men watched as a small and lithe male passed their view. Jongin, the shorter of the two men, leaned over a bit and raised his brows. Beckoning Chanyeol over, he pointed. "Look at the curve of his ass." He pointed out, biting his lip. Chanyeol nodded in agreement. "Damn. How much you want to bet he's in the music major based on looks?" Chanyeol said, causing a chuckle from Jongin. "Likely. And if he is. Just _imagine_ those vocals in bed." He said, gaining a smirk.

Kyungsoo turned around as he heard quiet muttering. Meeting the eyes of two taller men, he scoffed. "Stop _fucking_ staring. It's creepy to know more than just Sehun looks at my ass constantly." He barked, causing the two boys to walk out. "Well someone's not in a good mood."

The taller of the two men seemed more annoying to the feminine male. " _Oh shut up_." He hissed, turning around fully and standing there. Getting clear looks of their faces, his face flushed slightly. These men, well, they were hot. And now Kyungsoo was about to go off on them.

About?

He hadn't realized words had been pouring out of his mouth this entire time. Cutting himself off as he was insulting the shorter one, he swiftly turned. "Fuck you two." He mumbled, running off quickly. Chanyeol looked over to Jongin, who was staring at the disappearing figure with a gaping mouth.

"He's feisty. I like it."

 


End file.
